More Than Just A Red Rose
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Evie has just one thing on her mind: to win back Steve's offection. The thing is, she had no idea how. She seemed to be losing him. (Sick-fic) Steve/Evie. Pre-book.


**Chapter 1: White Horse**

More Than Just A Red Rose

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Third Person POV (January 11th, 1966)**

Evie was short for fifteen. Her curly blond hair hung down at shoulder length and her blue eyes were normally framed by her simple glasses, but she had recently gotten contacts.

She scanned the hallways for her boyfriend, Steve. As she passed Nancy, the girl gave her a vicious glance. Nancy had hated Evie ever since she had began dating Steve. Nancy and Steve had never gone out, leaving Evie perplexed to why the girl hated her so much. It didn't bother her too much though.

She was worried about Steve. He had been really distant lately. His dad was fighting with him a lot more, and Mr. Randle more times than not he left subtle, explainable bruises on her boyfriend.

Steve's eyes always held a loving, soft expression when he looked at Evie, but lately she had been seeing less and less of that look.

 _It's too cold in this school_ , Evie thought. She really hated the cold, dry weather of Tulsa winters, and the school was almost always cold.

 _ **"Your always cold, Evie. You should move to Florida or something," Steve had teased, poking her in the side. "But I heard that they don't take albino foreigners."**_

Phoenix. That's where she was going to live as soon as she turned eighteen.

 _ **She laughed and back-handed his forearm. "It's not my fault that the rest of Tulsa is freakishly tan."**_

 _ **"Oh, so now I'm the freak?" Steve fired back, not missing a single beat.**_

 _ **"Yeah, and your too tall!" Evie complained, sexily jutting her bottom lip out and batting her long eyelashes. Steve grinned and kissed her lips.**_

That was the Steve before he began to fight more often with his dad. Evie wasn't sure if she would ever see that Steve again.

 **OoOoOoO (January 12th, 1966)**

The next morning Evie woke up with a throbbing headache. Right away, she knew she was getting sick. Her little sister, Kelly, had just gotten over a nasty cold.

Despite her sick-feeling, Evie dragged herself it of bed and took a nice long, hot shower hower. She skipped soong anything to her hair. Her skin was paler than usual, so she brushed on minimum make-up and rushed out the door.

 **OoOoOoO (January 13th, 1966)**

 _I should have stayed home yesterday,_ Evie thought as soon as she woke up. She felt considerably worse than she had the previous day; her head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton, her throat hurt every time she swallowed, and her body felt as if it were made out of lead. Evie forced herself up, got dressed, and then went to grab some breakfast.

She heard the phone ring and went to answer it. She knew that it was Steve calling her by the sound of his voice.

"Do you need a ride?" Steve asked cheerfully. As soon Evie went to talk she sneezed loudly, three times.

"Are you sick?" Steve wondered worriedly. The concern in his voice instantly reminded her of the last time Steve had taken care of her when she was sick. Evie played it up, sniffling thickly.

"Yeah, babe. I don't think I'm going to make it to school today," Evie admitted.

Steve didn't even need to ask if her parents were home, he knew her parent's schedules. "I'll be right over," he assured her.

Evie smiled gratefully, "thanks so much, baby. Your the best." She hung up and walked back into her room. She dragged her comforter into the living room as she heard a knock on the door.

"You decent?" Evie heard Steve call cockily.

"Yeah," she called back before she decided that it wasn't a good idea. She started coughing and barely managed to regain her composure before Steve sat down next to her. She threw her thick quilt over her shoulders and snuggled into his shoulder.

"You want me to make you some soup?" Steve offered her. Evie shook her head.

"I just want you to stay," she told him desperately. He nodded, serious.

"Okay... Okay, I can do that," Steve promised her. "I love you." Evie knew then that they would be okay. They could get through anything.

"I love you too," Evie responded.

Later that night, Evie went to bed feeling considerably better than she had earlier that morning and she fell asleep with a bouquet of red roses that were in a cup of water next to her bed.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
